16 April 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-04-16 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well, if you, beloved listener, are stuck in a car somewhere, and you could very easily be - about four hours ago it took me an hour to get through Roysten, Hertfordshire - what I'd recommend is that you get out, sell your car to a passer-by and start a new life wherever you find yourself. It's a lot easier than trying to get home. But stay in your car if you've got the radio going, or rush into a house if you haven't - if you're going to sell your car, because we've got two sessions for you tonight, and first of them could be the very best session we've ever broadcast. This it the third we've had from Siouxsie & The Banshees and it really is magnificent. We've also got a repeat of a session from Generation X, and of course a record or two." *John sounds upbeat despite complaining of traffic jam woes! Funny to hear him refer to "my old mate Billy Idol" - and playing The Beatles in 1979?! Explains number of oldies by the fact it's a bank holiday: "You don't want to play things that are too testing and are going to alienate vast numbers of people." *Talks about being offered insane amounts of money to do DJ'ing gigs in Singapore. *Engineer Dick has brought in a "bag of joys" laughing device, which is demonstrated during the show.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cm1ovEe1AYA. *Peel met Debbie Harry while doing Roundtable with Kid Jensen the previous Friday. *Peel mentions in passing Liverpool's "rather miserable football result" from that afternoon (they had lost 3-1 away to Aston Villa) but notes that they're "still about 100 points ahead of everybody else." Sessions *Generation X #3 Repeat. Recorded 1979-01-15. First broadcast 14 February 1979. Commercially available on the Radio 1 Sessions CD (CD, 2002, Strange Fruit). *Siouxsie & The Banshees #3 Recorded 1979-02-10. First broadcast 18 February 1979. Commercially available on Voices On The Air (The Peel Sessions) (CD, 2006, Polydor). Tracklisting *Undertones: Teenage Kicks (EP) Good Vibrations *Thin Lizzy: Do Anything You Want To (LP - Black Rose) Vertigo *Generation X: Love Like Fire (session) *Wimps: Hamburger Radio (EP) Sniff *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Playground Twist (session) *Buzzocks: Promises (7") United Artists *George Nooks: Darling (Your Love Is Amazing) (7") Unity House *Flying Lizards: Summertime Blues (7") Virgin *Comsat Angels: Red Planet (7") Junta *Red Noise: Stop / Go / Stop (LP - Sound On Sound) Harvest *Red Crayola: Uh, Knowledge Dance (LP - Soldier-Talk) Radar *Generation X: English Dream (session) *Beatles: I Want To Hold Your Hand *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Regal Zone (session) *Clash: Tommy Gun (7") CBS *Magazine: Feed The Enemy (LP - Secondhand Daylight) Virgin *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Forces Of Vicktry (LP - Forces Of Victory) Island (edited due to tape flip) *Del Vikings: Whispering Bells (7") Old Gold *Scars: Adult/ery (7") Fast *Generation X: Night Of The Cadillacs (session) *Raincoats: Adventure Close To Home (7" - Fairytale In The Supermarket) Rough Trade *Angelic Upstarts: I'm An Upstart (7") Warner Bros *Who: Long Live Rock (7") Polydor *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Placebo Effect (session) *Prince Allah: Funeral (7") Tappa (Peel refuses to try and pronounce the title) *Devo: Be Stiff (7") Stiff *Subway Sect: Nobodys Scared (7") Braik *Generation X: Paradise West (session) (gap in middle due to tape flip) *Cristina: Disco Clone (7") ZE *Rezillos: Cold Wars (7") Sire *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Poppy Day (session) *Undertones: Jimmy Jimmy (7") Sire *Thin Lizzy: Get Out Of Here (LP - Black Rose - A Rock Legend) Vertigo File ;Name *1979-04-16 John Peel Radio 1.mp3 ;Length *02:00:49 (now complete) ;Other *Created from T074 and T073 of 400 Box *RobF: The final 25 minutes of this show have just been located unmarked on T313. ;Available *Mono mp3 available for download - complete version *http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?dztzjqvztdl *Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Available online